


路边的野花你不要采

by astodo



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astodo/pseuds/astodo
Summary: 预警:Alpha王晰/Alpha郑云龙 x Omega阿云嘎NTR NTR NTR三批 三批 三批脏乱差 脏乱差 脏乱差一个短篇 我还是没忍住开新坑了可能会填的有些慢作者极其不负责 只是为了开车爽↑不能接受快走被雷到也别骂我你骂我我就骂你此篇鸣谢茧老师 爱您





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:Alpha王晰/Alpha郑云龙 x Omega阿云嘎  
> NTR NTR NTR  
> 三批 三批 三批  
> 脏乱差 脏乱差 脏乱差  
> 一个短篇 我还是没忍住开新坑了  
> 可能会填的有些慢  
> 作者极其不负责 只是为了开车爽  
> ↑不能接受快走   
> 被雷到也别骂我   
> 你骂我我就骂你  
> 此篇鸣谢茧老师 爱您

1）

晚上八点半，郑云龙和鞠红川在地下台球厅打球。

这个点儿正是人多的时候，地下不透气，缭绕的烟雾在忽明忽暗的吊灯下绕梁三日经久不散，纵是郑云龙这样的老烟枪都能给熏得咳嗽。

场上还剩六个球，郑云龙打全儿，剩一个三号一个四号；鞠红川打半儿，剩二五六三球，余下一个黑八，孤零零地在台面上转悠，被其他的球撞得来回打晃。

眼下到了郑云龙的回合，他歪歪斜斜地叼着个抽了一半的烟头，拿巧克磨磨杆，附身，眯着眼睛比划两下，抽杆的动作干脆利落——“啪”，白球擦中三号全儿的边，稳稳当当落进球洞。鞠红川拿着杆立在一边，给他鼓鼓掌，“好球！  
”  
郑云龙扯扯嘴角。他的下巴上胡子拉碴得，两个眼圈也晕得老大，这个笑没让人感觉有什么胜利的喜悦，反倒是半死不活得一点儿生气都没有。

他有机会连打，四号位置不好，没中。这把换做鞠红川把杆儿抬起来，做作地在球桌旁边走了俩来回，眯着眼睛比划白球和半儿的距离，算的差不多了，才决定瞄五打。他在这面比划，郑云龙的手机在另一边响起来，手机的主人低头看了一眼，同时鞠红川一抽杆，五号球位置不错，不紧不慢地进了球洞。鞠红川握着拳头耶了一声，抬头才看见郑云龙低着脑袋摆弄手机，不怀好意地笑起来，“咋咯，嫂子查勤？”

“没有。广告。”郑云龙答道。

鞠红川手气好，杆子一抽，又进一球，场面顿时追平。  
郑云龙接过杆，终于依依不舍把嘴里那块快抽秃了的烟头在缸里碾了。鞠红川不提阿云嘎还好，一提阿云嘎郑云龙就烦，一想到那张脸，郑云龙满脑袋乱七八糟的东西，手也跟着不稳当，连着错过俩球，最后惜败鞠红川。

看着鞠红川的奸笑，郑云龙心想，操他妈的，他是不是世界最惨Alpha，不仅老婆跑了，球局也没赢，还搭了鞠红川二百块钱。

是的，鞠红川不知道，阿云嘎已经两周没回家了。

 

 

 

2）

两周前，阿云嘎匆匆忙忙地夺门而出，只来得及胡乱带走了几样东西——一个空的公文皮包，一身皱皱巴巴被撕扯过的西装，和一部手机。

郑云龙当时坐在一片被砸烂的破烂家具之间抽烟生闷气。客厅里不像是两个大男人刚打过架，倒是像龙卷风定点定时投放在客厅中央席卷了半小时——花盆，闹钟，红酒瓶子，乱七八糟地碎了一地。

郑云龙知道错在他，根本没怎么下手，倒是阿云嘎——战斗Omega真他妈不是盖的，一点昔日情面也没给，揍得他鼻青脸肿。他当时只忙着去堵自己流血的鼻孔，也没顾得上去追阿云嘎，人就这么跑了，一跑就是半个月。这不能怪郑云龙不跟鞠红川说，他是实在不知道该怎么开口啊。

同样是Alpha，鞠红川老婆孩子热炕头的，媳妇儿是个外国美妞，俩人感情和睦比翼双飞，难道郑云龙能上去拍着他肩膀跟他说，“嘿，哥们儿，知道吗，老子媳妇儿跑啦，没影啦，半个月没信儿！跑之前还痛揍我一顿！你说有没有意思！”这就算口能张开，Alpha的面子上也过不去啊。

于是郑云龙决定能瞒一会儿是一会儿，毕竟他还抱着和阿云嘎破镜重圆的希望。虽然这镜有点儿太破了，但架不住他郑云龙有志青年，敢爱敢想敢做梦，依然抱着真爱至上的殷切希望。

其实他心里是有算盘的——阿云嘎的发情期要到了，像他这样被标记多年的Omega，普通抑制剂根本没效果。郑云龙就等着湿漉漉的阿云嘎回来敲他的房门，说对不起他错了，然后两个人说不定还能干柴烈火地来上一炮。  
结果到现在，阿云嘎的发情期都过了一半了，他还是没有回家的迹象。

郑云龙这下傻眼了。

 

 

3）  
郑云龙这面和鞠红川悠闲地打着球，另一面的阿云嘎可比他忙多了。

酒店的套房里，青草味儿和苦咖啡味儿的信息素不分你我地纠缠着。阿云嘎骑在Alpha腿上咿咿呀呀地叫，浑圆的屁股上下晃动，活像个摇晃的水泵。发情的Omega忘乎所以地拿阴茎操着自己，溅出的水沾湿了身下Alpha的耻毛。

“等等，嘎子，等一下......”

身下的Alpha发话了，阿云嘎这才停止了晃动，睁开哭湿的眼睛看着身下的人，抖着声音问道，“晰哥，怎么了......”

王晰伸手在他的屁股蛋上一扇，花白的臀肉晃动起一层肉浪，Alpha舔舔嘴唇，说道，“慢点儿骑，待会儿你又受不了了。”

阿云嘎点点头，眼眶通红，看样子是刚哭过，浓眉也微微搭下来，委屈得像个孩子，可身下的动作却淫荡得像个婊子。他低头和王晰接吻，忘情地吸吮王晰的舌头，屁股依然不间断地骑着，亲够了就又挺直腰板操他自己。

Omega的性器尺寸可观，显露出稚子般的粉色，上下晃动的时候硬邦邦的肉柱也跟着晃动，拍打在王晰的小腹上，前后操的时候就在王晰身上磨来磨去，湿润滚烫的性器汩汩地吐出液体。王晰伸出手帮他撸动，后穴就跟着发紧，里面的内壁粗糙紧致，磨得Alpha发出满足的喟叹。

王晰不是没操过Omega，但是他没操过这么骚的。阿云嘎甚至可以自己把自己的生殖腔腔口磨开，然后把Alpha的性器送进去。王晰一开始还为他担心，生怕阿云嘎把自己搞伤了，但很显然，这不是Omega第一次这么做了，他熟练得像是进行过一千次。阿云嘎的生殖腔滚烫狭小，王晰迷迷糊糊之间只觉得被操的是他自己，那地方有节奏地吞吐着他的阴茎，顶端的子宫口也一开一合地留着淫液，无不在挑逗着Alpha的极限。

“哈啊......晰哥......那里......我要，我要到了......啊......啊啊啊！”阿云嘎尖叫着攀上顶峰，身下的水汹涌着从小口流出来，湿了一片床单，精液射了王晰一身，在Alpha的胸膛到小腹留下一道白色的液体痕迹，有的还溅到王晰的下巴上。

阿云嘎还在高潮中抽搐，湿润的宫口还磨着王晰的阴茎，眼神都失了焦，却还听话地俯下身，哆哆嗦嗦地去舔干净他自己射出来的东西。小舌从王晰的胸膛一直舔到下巴，再吻上嘴唇，王晰只觉得这人真是他妈的一个妖精，下身一顶，阿云嘎惊叫一声，双腿拧紧。

阿云嘎的体力已经耗得差不多了，王晰拉开他的大腿，从背后挺入，Omega就趴在床单上小声地叫。青草味的信息素愈加浓烈，王晰却能从中间闻到一丝杂味，那味道让他心烦意乱，只能用他自己Alpha的信息素去遮盖。可无论如何遮盖，被标记的Omega都不可能把自己Alpha的味道降到百分之零。

王晰看着阿云嘎后颈上的那个被咬破的腺体，突然没来由地烦闷，更加大开大合地操起阿云嘎，囊袋拍着Omega的屁股，淫靡的水声愈来愈响。Omega不知道Alpha突然怎么了，只觉得穴里像是要被磨坏了一样酸痛，顶到深处又能让他爽得哭叫。

“慢一点......呜呜......晰哥......慢......不要了，我不要了......呜......”Omega翘着屁股求饶，上身坍陷，精瘦得像一片羽毛。可Alpha哪里听得进去他的求饶？王晰把阴茎抽出，又用力地顶进去，每顶一下，阿云嘎就淫叫一声，直到四五下之后，阿云嘎又高潮了，阴茎却已经硬着射不出东西，屁股的小口又开始流水，王晰一抽出来，从生殖腔流出来的液体没了阻塞，顺着线条饱满的大腿流得哪里都是，在膝盖压下的床垫处汇成两个小洼。

王晰低吼着在阿云嘎体内冲刺，临高潮的时候想拔出来，却感觉到阿云嘎的穴道一紧。身下的Omega用屁股依依不舍地留住他，吞吃他，用哭湿的眼睛回头望他，小声说道，“我吃了药，没事的，射进来......全都给我......”

世界上又有哪个Alpha能拒绝得了这种邀请？王晰一挺胯，在阿云嘎的生殖腔内射得满满当当。

 

 

4）

阿云嘎醒来的时候浑身酸痛。

他思绪清明了一点，意识到这是自己发情期已经过去了，撩开被子看了一眼，齿痕，红痕，斑斑点点地布满他白皙的躯干，阿云嘎啧了一声，很显然对王晰的这个举动有些不满。

被标记Omega的发情期如果没有标记Alpha的参与，很可能会导致发情期紊乱。原本三天的发情期，他们俩在床上连操了四天，并且接下来发情期还有可能反复。也就是说，这一个月里阿云嘎随时有可能被突如其来的发情期折磨。没办法，在他决定回家之前，王晰就是他的救命稻草，他要牢牢扒好这个Alpha。

王晰在朝前台要了饭菜，全都布好摆在桌上，还要了几瓶青岛啤酒。看他醒了，王晰道，“醒了？饿了吧，来，咱哥俩喝点儿。”

谁他妈跟你是哥俩儿啊，你他妈的会往死里操你哥俩儿？阿云嘎心底里白他一眼，看见桌上摆的是青岛啤酒绿油油的瓶子心底里更是五味杂陈，下意识地摸摸后颈的腺体，说道，“以后少留印子吧，我不喜欢留印。”

王晰反应过来之后支支吾吾地应了，给他递筷子。他们俩现在是炮友关系，认识也没超过五天，一开始就已经说好了，只谈性，不谈爱。王晰眼尖，当时就瞥见了阿云嘎手上的戒指，心下有谱，便答应了。

有Alpha的Omega发情期不和自己的Alpha过，无非就是两种情况——要么Alpha死了，要么Alpha还不如死了呢。而阿云嘎很显然是后一种情况。王晰看他低着头安安静静吃东西的模样，实在没忍住开口问道，“多问一嘴，哥就是好奇啊，你和你家Alpha到底为啥吵架？”

阿云嘎抬起头看他，柔顺的刘海有些长了，微微挡住眉眼。Omega用后槽牙咬咬筷子尖，只觉得牙根酸疼，若无其事地道，“哦，他出轨了。”

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

5）  
“哦，他出轨了。”阿云嘎说。

“卧槽”，王晰震惊道，“那你还不分手，这种渣男留着过清明啊！”一字一句言语诚恳，真挚得仿佛刚才操别人老婆的不是他一样。

“干嘛要分手？他还爱我我还爱他啊。”阿云嘎支着下巴说道。

王晰一口气堵在胸口，实在是不能理解他的脑回路，心想，你们证明自己爱对方靠的就是出轨吗？无话可说只能问道，“那你既然还想过，你怎么还......”

王晰言止于此，手指在他和阿云嘎之间摇了摇，意思明摆着的——你有家有口了，还出来找炮友撩扯别人？阿云嘎心下了然，笑了，在餐桌下摇晃的脚尖有意无意地碰了碰王晰的小腿，说道，“我也需要解决生理需求啊。”

这个Omega何其聪明，一句“生理需求”把话挑明了，也定型了他和王晰的关系。于情于理，他对王晰都像是没有任何亏欠——一开始阿云嘎就没有隐瞒，他是被标记的，有男友的，冷战中的Omega。王晰一切都知道，是他自己同意和阿云嘎纠缠的，错就错在，面对这样的Omega，王晰不可抑制地稍微跨过了心动的那条线。但阿云嘎不一样，他做的一切——撩拨也好，试探也好，有炮友关系的外衣遮着，一切都可以说得通。

表面上，选择权一直都在王晰手里，但其实阿云嘎才是牵动缰绳的那一个。

王晰眯眯眼睛，压着心底下的火——他是一片大海，海底的火山在喷发，他也可以把水波控制到最小。

阿云嘎似是没有注意到王晰的情绪变化一般，自顾自地低头喝了点啤酒，渐渐有红晕漫上他棱角分明的颧骨。王晰看着他，只觉得越加口渴，问道，“吃饱了吗？”

阿云嘎抬起脑袋，点点头，“饱了”。

王晰直接伸手，拦腰把阿云嘎托着屁股抱起来，不顾怀里Omega的惊呼，道，“饱了接着来。我得好好解决你的‘生理需求’。”

 

 

 

6）  
郑云龙满大街找老婆又找了两天，仍然一无所获，于是开始不满足于自己找老婆，他还发动微信朋友圈让大家一起帮他找老婆，一个手机白痴硬生生是把群发和艾特全体成员搞得明明白白。

不群发倒还好，一群发这下瞒也瞒不住了，好友圈里无论老的少的全都知道郑云龙老婆跑了，当然也包括之前他辛辛苦苦骗过去的鞠红川——这人知道了事情真相之后，连发了十个“哈”表示了他的遗憾。

两周过去了，有时候郑云龙也生闷气，心想你他妈不跑吗，跑就跑，日子不过了，操你妈。但这种念头只是短暂地闪现在他的脑海里过，更多时候他是像块望夫石，每天望眼欲穿地想，嘎子啊，回家吧，你干啥去了。

郑云龙于是不好的预感越来越强烈。但群发没白发，就在他心里状态濒临崩溃的边缘，终于接到了来自鞠红川的电话。

“喂，大龙，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

郑云龙不耐烦地哼了一句，“赶紧说，别特么墨迹了。”

鞠红川道，“好消息是，嘎子找到了，地址我待会就能发给你。”

郑云龙这下可算是松了一口气，摸摸自己胸口，只觉得心中纠结着的担忧去了一半，紧接着又问道，“那坏消息呢？”

“坏消息是——他跟一个Alpha在一起。”

郑云龙一头从沙发上栽了下去。

 

 

7）  
阿云嘎洗了个澡，瞥见王晰正在屋子里看书，刚准备和他讲话就听见了敲门声。

他赤着脚下地到门口瞄了一眼猫眼，只看了一眼，就吓得浑身一抖。

别误会，他不是怕郑云龙找过来，也并不怕郑云龙发现自己和别的Alpha苟合——事实上，他一开始就知道自己总会被郑云龙找到，而且如果不是为了气郑云龙，那出轨还有什么意义！只是他的Alpha来的实在是太突然，阿云嘎何止是没准备好——他连衣服都没穿好，身上根本只套了一件王晰的T恤，光着两条长腿，头发还湿着，着实被打了个措手不及。

“嘎子，谁啊”，王晰把书放下，看他局促不安的样子心下也有了数，凑过去在猫眼上也看了一眼——他的Alpha条件很好，高大，帅气，就是胡子拉碴的着实有点吓人。

看着阿云嘎手足无措的样子，王晰心下又有些烦闷，灵光一闪，突然想到了一个主意。他把阿云嘎抵在门板上，附在他耳边说，“不如我们在你的Alpha面前来一次？”

“你他妈想都别想”，阿云嘎怒道，反手要推开王晰，却在一瞬间被满鼻腔的苦咖啡味刺激得软了腿。

Omega不可置信地看着王晰——他被强制发情了。

 

 

8）  
郑云龙在门口一边敲门一边大喊他的Omega的名字长达五分钟。幸好酒店房间大，门和门之间的距离很远，住的人也少，不然早就有人冲出来说他扰民了。

他敲了一会儿，发现没人应之后心下道了一声奇怪，难道是找错了？于是又低头确认地址，发现没错，心里越加觉得可疑，只能无奈地站在房间门口，走也不是，留也不是。不一会儿，突然听到了一阵异响从门内传来。

“啊......慢点......”

郑云龙贴上门板，心下暗骂一句——操！这可不就是阿云嘎的声音！

“阿云嘎，你他妈开门！”

郑云龙用力地砸了一下门，很快就明白了这是怎么回事——房间里的Alpha正操着郑云龙的Omega，阿云嘎就在隔着他一个门板的地方淫叫，而他只能站在门口砸这扇破门。

这是一种示威，也是一种挑衅，浓重的信息素味从门缝里飘了出来，郑云龙鼻翼翕动，只觉得那咖啡味的Alpha信息素难闻得呛鼻子。

“啊......不要......不要操那儿......唔......”阿云嘎在房间里被贴着门板操，浪叫一波接着一波，而郑云龙听着房间里的声响，下身也慢慢硬起来了——对于一个半个月没操过Omega的Alpha来说，这种刺激未免太过强烈。郑云龙一面觉得愤怒，一面又觉得欲火焚身，只想把门卸了然后冲进去把阿云嘎操到流不出东西才好。

房间外的郑云龙抓心挠肝，房间里的阿云嘎也不好受。王晰把他压在门板上，强迫他自己掰开屁股，艳红的小口和臀缝全都被硬生生打开，方便Alpha的进入。

被郑云龙知道出轨是一回事，可是让郑云龙听见他被别人操就是另外一回事了。阿云嘎一向脸皮薄，此时郑云龙就和他一墙之隔，更是羞红了脸，直咬着下唇不肯叫出声。直到王晰把手指塞进他嘴里搅动Omega的舌头，阿云嘎才实在忍受不住叫了出声，最后干脆自暴自弃了，骚浪的叫声一波接一波。

王晰的阴茎直挺挺地捅进他的生殖腔，阿云嘎双腿拧着发抖，淫水滴滴答答地流在地板上。“哈......晰哥慢点操，不行了......唔......不行了......”阿云嘎嘴上求饶着，掰着自己屁股的手可是丝毫不见放松，雪白柔软的圆肉上豁然几个红肿的指印。他的乳头刚被Alpha玩过，此刻肿大着和下身高翘的阴茎一起在门板上上下摩擦，刺激着Omega的后穴汩汩流水。

王晰正操着阿云嘎，突然闻到了一阵若有若无的酒味——是信息素，从门板外飘进来。对王晰来说，那只是信息素，可对阿云嘎来说，郑云龙的信息素像是春药。怀里的Omega闻到这个味道浑身一抖，前面猝不及防地射了出来，浑身痉挛着淫叫，眼神失焦，一只手居然迷迷糊糊地抬起来去揉自己的胸乳。

王晰被这场景刺激得眼底通红，在他耳边说道，“别憋着，大点声叫”，底下又狠又猛地摆了几下腰，狠撞了几下，“让你的Alpha好好听听你有多骚。”

“好涨......唔......不行......”阿云嘎被操得神志不清，只觉得王晰像是要把他捅穿了，硕大的阴茎把甬道冲开，龟头磨开了生殖腔底端的小嘴，宫口正微微张开着向外流水。Omega被强制发情的身体叫嚣着想被操熟，操烂，嘴上乱七八糟地一会儿叫晰哥一会儿叫大龙，除了屁股里插着的鸡巴什么也认不清楚了。

郑云龙在门口听着阿云嘎的浪叫一声比一声高，自己的信息素也忍不住飘了出来。他心下知道阿云嘎要到了——他太了解阿云嘎了，了解他的身体，了解他的呻吟。马上，阿云嘎就会猛烈地痉挛着高潮，也许是前面，也许是后面，或者前后一起。精液会飞溅得到处都是，下身的小口会像喷泉一样流汁，地板滑得站都站不住。

果然，不一会儿，门里的尖叫声变成了小声的喘息。阿云嘎在房间里喘，郑云龙就站在门外喘。他硬得顶起了裤裆——这可是半个月以来下面这东西第一次这么有精神。

郑云龙正站在门口不知道该如何是好，这个时候，房间门开了。

 

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

9)  
郑云龙从门缝挤进去，这才得以看清屋里Alpha的面貌——Alpha不是很高，但身形不错，一双微微吊起的双眼显得有些浪荡，整个人却气质沉稳——关键的是，他的裤链还开着，刚刚释放的傲人性器垂在Alpha腿间打开的裤链外，而他的Omega呢——阿云嘎整个人无力地攀附在沙发上，只穿一件陌生的T恤，双腿是湿的，还在微微抽搐，地上果然如郑云龙想象得一般到处是淫液。

屋子里Alpha的信息素浓得呛人，郑云龙皱皱眉头，嗤笑一声，道，“就找了你这么个货？嘎子眼光不咋地啊。”

这话的挑衅意味已经很明显了。但王晰毕竟不是半大的毛头小子，他知道如何控制情绪，也知道如何对付郑云龙这种人，笑道，“比你出去找货的眼光还是强点。”

郑云龙这下才知道阿云嘎跟他也说了那点破事，反倒是把自己气得发抖，抬拳就要朝王晰脸上招呼。谁知道这时候，一边的阿云嘎突然扑到郑云龙身上——他还在发情，满脑子除了性什么都不剩，更何况他的Alpha现在就在这里，释放着让他朝思暮想的信息素。

郑云龙还懵着，就被阿云嘎推在了沙发上。阿云嘎急匆匆地把手伸进他的衬衫里摩挲，跪在他的双腿之间解他的裤链，带着哭腔念道，“大龙......大龙......给我......”说罢便一低头，把郑云龙半硬的性器含到了底。

“唔......”郑云龙低吟一声，禁欲许久的Alpha哪里受得了这个刺激。阿云嘎费力地吞吐着他的鸡巴，像是吃到了最喜爱的食物，双眉舒展，脸上满是欢欣，薄薄的嘴唇被阴茎擦得红润，后穴喜悦地开始淌水。

王晰在一旁看见这一幕，只觉得有趣，转身跪在阿云嘎身后，用手指去摸他的水穴。郑云龙几乎要暴起，骂道，“你他妈干什么！”

“你的Omega正可怜地淌水呢”，王晰说道，然后一挺身，把重新勃起的性器又埋在了阿云嘎体内。

两个Alpha不甘示弱地用信息素打架，可最煎熬的是夹在中间的阿云嘎——苦咖啡让他清醒，啤酒让他沉醉，两种味道混在一起他几乎要被拉扯得丧失理智。

“啊啊啊！！！——晰哥，唔......”阿云嘎抬头淫叫，嘴里郑云龙的鸡巴也含不住了，掉到嘴边，他却还依依不舍地伸出舌头去舔那顶端。郑云龙哪里忍得下这幅画面，一挺身，阴茎又塞回阿云嘎嘴里，耻毛把阿云嘎的嘴唇擦肿，恨不得连囊袋一起让阿云嘎吃进去。

王晰大开大合地又操起Omega的穴道，双手啪啪地在雪白的臀峰上留下两个掌印，直把阿云嘎打得射了出来，白色的精液溅到了沙发上，也没人去管。郑云龙趁着Omega高潮的档期把他抱起来，让阿云嘎骑在自己身上。阴茎刚触碰到紧致的穴道口，郑云龙就低吟了一声——他忍了太久。阿云嘎的体内太湿了，几乎没有任何阻碍地吞吃他，里面湿热，粗糙，顶端的小口像会呼吸一样开合。郑云龙不想让他休息，下身一挺，就直接进了生殖腔。

“不要！——啊！不要操......唔......慢一点，我不要了......”阿云嘎被郑云龙操得神志不清，眼皮直往上翻，涎水流了郑云龙一肩膀。王晰站到他身边，阴茎还硬挺着，阿云嘎就迷迷糊糊地双手去接，搓弄，然后自己送进嘴里。

郑云龙几乎要疯了，他的Omega流水流得他堵不住，双颊晕满了喜悦的绯红，嘴里还孜孜不倦地舔着另一个Alpha的鸡巴，直把他上下两个口都塞得满满当当。阿云嘎浑身都湿透了，T恤也不知道被扔到了哪里去，浑身赤裸地被两个衣着完整的男人干得头晕目眩，眼里除了鸡巴什么都没有了。

王晰和郑云龙轮流地去插阿云嘎的上下两个穴，直到阿云嘎脱力地晕厥，两个Alpha也终于餍足为止。他浑身都是男人的精液，别人的，自己的，脸上，嘴里，后穴里，白汁汩汩地冒出他红肿的小穴，沿着他的大腿止不住地向下流。

Omega像失禁一样高潮，颤抖，最后听见王晰在他耳边问，“猜猜你会怀我们俩谁的孩子。”

我他妈吃了药，谁的也怀不上——这是阿云嘎晕过去之前的最后一个想法。

 

 

 

10)  
郑云龙给阿云嘎粗略地套上衣服裤子，端起人就要走，却在门口被王晰拉住了胳膊。

“你要去哪儿”，王晰问道。

“回家”，郑云龙两颊微微凹陷，一双眼睛在乱发中不甘示弱地登向王晰，“我们的家。”

王晰冷哼一声。此时若是阿云嘎醒着，他会一言不发地看着他们离开。这是他们的合同，他们的协议，王晰没有权利干预阿云嘎的生活，他也不会去干预。

如果王晰出手了，就代表他承认了自己对阿云嘎的感情已经变质，而像王晰这样的人，永远都放不下自己的自尊去承认。

可此时阿云嘎在郑云龙的肩膀上昏着，无声的战役只能在两个Alpha之间打响。王晰向前迈了一步，不甘示弱地也瞪向郑云龙，盯着他的眼珠一动不动，道，“家？你哪来的家？你要是真把嘎子当家人，你他妈会做出出轨的勾当？”

“你有脸说我吗？”郑云龙轻蔑地眯眯眼睛，单手指指王晰，“像你这种玩别人老婆的人，才是真的人渣。”

王晰弯腰，在郑云龙耳边道，“我只知道，如果是我的话，绝对不会对不起他。”

郑云龙先是愣了一下，随后居然笑了起来。在王晰逐渐阴沉的目光中，他笑了足足有半分钟，笑到腰都弯了，把抱在怀里的阿云嘎又揽了揽，道，“我问你，你说我出轨，那你知道我是和谁出轨，为什么出轨，什么时候出轨的吗？”

王晰答不上来，只能沉默。郑云龙又道，“我再问你，对于我的Omega，除了你知道他叫阿云嘎，他床上很骚之外，你还知道什么别的吗？”

在一片沉默中，郑云龙轻蔑地笑出了声。这场战役郑云龙是赢家，王晰必须承认，他对阿云嘎的了解远不如郑云龙，他甚至不知道阿云嘎哪句话是真，哪句话是假。

“可别小瞧他，我们只不过都是心甘情愿被他玩弄的工具”，郑云龙临走前，在王晰的耳边小声说道。说罢抱着阿云嘎走出了房门，把门摔得震天响。

王晰一个人站在客厅，愣了几秒，突然冲到餐桌旁，胳膊一扫，把桌上所有的啤酒罐子全都甩在地上。

操他妈的，小孩子才喝青岛啤酒。王晰用力地踢了一下地上的瓶子，把脸埋在手掌中。

 

 

 

11)  
阿云嘎这一觉睡了很久，连续两次漫长的发情期已经耗干了他所有的体力。

郑云龙把人洗干净，摆上床，然后一个人坐在床头一根接一根地抽烟，盯着阿云嘎的侧颜发呆。他睡着的时候很好看，睫毛长长地搭下来，眉毛也不像平时那样总是蹙着，五官都舒展开，显示出平和温柔的模样。

天很黑了，可郑云龙却没有睡意，失而复得的爱人此时终于回到了家里，但他却高兴不起来。郑云龙也说不明白为什么，但他知道他并没有因为王晰而不开心。爱人身上陌生的信息素的确令他烦闷，可更让他躁动不安的是别的因素。

阿云嘎一直睡到后半夜才悠然醒来，他在被窝里迷迷糊糊地转动两圈，茫然地张开眼睛。刚睡醒的阿云嘎反射弧还没重启，只是呆呆地看着床边的郑云龙。

“醒啦”，郑云龙说道，然后凑到他身边，揉揉他的脸。

温情的气氛很快就被打破了。阿云嘎反应过来郑云龙是谁之后，飞速地伸手，一拳打在郑云龙肩膀上，Alpha还没反应过来就被打下了床，只听见阿云嘎在床上喊道，“操你妈的，滚！”

“我操，你又打我！阿云嘎你别给脸不要脸啊！”

郑云龙也来了火，朝阿云嘎扑过去，两个人在床上扭打在一起，简直就是几个月前的灾难重演。不一样的是，郑云龙这次可没手软，不过一会儿就以身形优势压住了阿云嘎的四肢。

“不是，嘎子，你听我说......”郑云龙压在阿云嘎身上，贴着他的脸说道。

“我听你妈！滚！”

这下可没法好好谈下去了。

 

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

12)  
“怎么的”，阿云嘎抬腿踹了郑云龙一脚，“允许你出去操别的Omega，不允许我找别的Alpha是不是。”

“我他妈那天喝多了！”

“放你妈的屁！你什么时候那么容易就喝多了？”阿云嘎喊道。

“我他妈也不知道啊！”

一A 一O纠缠了一会儿，终于体力耗尽，郑云龙叠在阿云嘎身上，两个人喘着粗气，不再扭打了。郑云龙翻身把阿云嘎搂在怀里，在他耳边说道，“我错了，嘎子，真的，我再也不敢了，你信我一次。”

经过那么一番折腾，郑云龙终于把温软的Omega抱在怀里，下身不自觉地起了反应。当那根火热的东西贴上阿云嘎腹部的时候，Omega短暂地愣了一下，让Alpha有了可乘之机。

郑云龙低头温柔地舔咬阿云嘎的嘴唇，信息素慢慢释放出来，生怕自己又把阿云嘎吓跑。这么长时间，要说阿云嘎完全不想郑云龙，那也是绝不可能的。很快，他就因为闻到了郑云龙的信息素软了腰，生理本能让他微微张开了腿，渴望着什么东西的插入。

身下的小口被郑云龙的手指玩弄着。Alpha的手指很长，阿云嘎很紧，几乎能感觉到郑云龙的指节。郑云龙一手抚慰阿云嘎身前的性器，一手挤弄他的敏感点，就这样用手让阿云嘎去了一次。

底下的小口还在冒水，郑云龙就一挺身挤进去给他止水。异于常人的性器磨得Omega连连惊叫，身前的乳头居然都因为刺激慢慢挺立起来。郑云龙伸手去玩那两个粉色的肉粒，阿云嘎上身直往上拱，那样子像是要把奶子往郑云龙的掌中送，淫荡得不行。

“他有我操得你这么爽吗？嗯？”郑云龙把阿云嘎两条长腿一掰，长驱而入，直顶到阿云嘎的深处。身下的Omega尖叫出来，随后又变成小声的啜泣，淫液把郑云龙的性器沾得水光淋漓，直从那个狭窄的小口里滑出去。

“嗯......那你要，更用力干我才知道......”阿云嘎环住郑云龙的胳膊，膝盖在郑云龙的腰侧暧昧地打转。

操。郑云龙暗骂一声，更加用力地磨起阿云嘎的生殖腔。

 

 

 

13)  
时间倒退回不久之前。

郑云龙在陌生的旅馆大床上醒来，头还因为宿醉而疼痛晕眩着。大床的另一侧没有人，但还有凹进去的枕头和皱褶的床单，最要命的是，上面还摆着一条被撕破的斑马纹长袜。

身上混杂着酒味，烟味，和淡淡的过于甜腻的信息素味。郑云龙在宿醉中回过神，才意识到事情的不对劲。  
完了。郑云龙在心里说。

他急匆匆地提好裤子，穿好衣服，冲出门回家，心里祈祷了一万次阿云嘎千万别知道。结果一开家门，看到的就是面色冷峻坐在沙发上的阿云嘎。他手里还捏着一沓照片，上面是酒吧里郑云龙被陌生女人挽着的画面。照片很模糊，但依稀能看出来那穿着圣诞短裙的女子身材很好，身形高挑修长，亲密地搂着郑云龙。

一些零碎的片段从郑云龙脑袋里滑过，摇动的屁股，晕花的妆，笔直的两条腿。阿云嘎把那些照片扔到他身上，和他大吵一架，可郑云龙还在愣神——他完全不记得昨晚发生了什么，酒后乱性？这不是郑云龙会做出来的事，况且他昨晚根本没有喝多少东西。

直到阿云嘎摔门而出，他还在回想昨晚到底发生了什么。

 

 

 

 

14)  
阿云嘎和郑云龙已经结婚七年了。

别想多，阿云嘎爱他，可是这份爱渐渐让他觉得不再够满足他的生活。他一直是个喜欢刺激的人，直到和郑云龙结婚。平淡的婚姻生活让他不再满足，于是，阿云嘎有了一个计划。

酒里的药是他下的，照片也是他拍的，镜头里短发圣诞裙斑马袜的Omega也是他自己。

郑云龙喝醉了，阿云嘎扶着他回到了旅馆里。夜半，阿云嘎撕破他的斑马袜，在郑云龙的身上驰骋，像骑着他的圣诞麋鹿。郑云龙的阴茎大而粗长，弧度微微上挑，直直捅到阿云嘎的肚子里，像是要把他顶穿一样。郑云龙已经晕了，他突然迷迷糊糊睁开的双眼让阿云嘎吓了一跳，可那眼睛里没有神采——他只是费力地抬起了手，放在阿云嘎身上，嘴里嘟囔着一些什么。

阿云嘎骑着他，操得自己哭叫，迷迷糊糊弯下身来，才听见郑云龙在念叨什么。

他在念阿云嘎的名字。

郑云龙在梦里高潮了几次，阿云嘎也吃饱了，自己从郑云龙硕大的阴茎上下来。湿漉漉的下体沾湿了郑云龙的小腹，阿云嘎撑起自己，拿纸巾给他和郑云龙擦拭，直到穴里再也流不出精液为止。

三天之后，阿云嘎认识了王晰。

他坐在咖啡厅桌子的对面，细细打量面前的这个男人——他看起来，很像阿云嘎在找的“刺激”。

Omega舔了舔形状好看的嘴唇。

用负罪感绑住郑云龙，用情欲绑住王晰。阿云嘎是赢家——他一直都是。

 

 

 

15)  
郑云龙用前所未有的温柔操开了他失而复得的Omega，直让阿云嘎高潮了一次又一次，直到最后一次。郑云龙从阿云嘎的身体里退出来，替他擦身体，擦到下身小口的时候阿云嘎敏感的身体还抖了两下，不满地小声呻吟着。

郑云龙从背后环住阿云嘎白皙的腰肢，在他后颈上轻轻亲吻，享受着激烈的性过后的温存。这时候，阿云嘎的手机响了起来。

阿云嘎翻了个身，看了看，屏幕显示，“王晰”。

郑云龙再次环住他，问道，“谁啊。”

“谁也不是。广告。”阿云嘎在郑云龙的怀里换了个舒服点的姿势，靠着他的胸膛，露出一个隐秘的微笑。

 

 

 

end.


End file.
